Silver
by writer02135
Summary: Naruto's family was killed by vampires when he was 5. Now, at the age of 14 he is admitted into an elite school of vampire hunters. But there are many surprises, and Naruto will have to put up with having other in his squad. ON HOLD
1. A Prologue if Nothing Else

Ketsora: Welcome to my first ever vampire fanfiction

**Ketsora: Welcome to my first ever vampire fanfiction!**

**Sasuke: AUGH!**

**Ketsora: …**

**Sasuke: Don't make me do the disclaimer! I really don't wanna do it!**

**Ketsora: Okay then, Gaara, disclaim!**

**Gaara: Ketsora doesn't own Naruto or any myths or stories pertaining to vampires. Now give me a cookie.**

**Ketsora: Chocolate chip or peanut butter?**

**Gaara: Sand Coffin! (blows me up and steals cookies) )**

Chapter 1 More Like a Prologue Than Anything

"Run, run, run little Uzumaki. But be damned if I don't find you," a chilling voice taunted.

_A boy of maybe 5 ran around the corridors of his house. Never had it seemed so long to get from the kitchen to the back porch…_

_A glass shattered somewhere, and the blond boy's foot caught on the rug and he tripped. His knee got scraped on a little piece of glass he swept under the carpet to avoid getting in trouble once. Now he cursed himself for putting it there._

_The little boy's name was Naruto, and he was running for a good reason. He was running from a vampire…_

_Naruto felt the icy hand wrap around the back of his neck before he realized that there was someone there. He screamed and kicked the vampire's chest._

"_Stop fidgeting so I can get a clear shot at your delicious blood," the vampire cackled. He ran a finer along the fresh cut, savoring the feeling, then held the finger above his mouth, allowing the crimson drops to fall on his tongue. "Now for the coupe de grace, insolent kid." The vampire's teeth were about to plunge into the tender area of Naruto's neck, near the pounding artery, where the dark creature could almost feel his pulse when…_

"_Don't move, you bastard," a man with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar over the ridge of his nose held a silver dagger at the vampire's Adams apple. Naruto was on the shoulder of the man and still shaking._

"_Iruka Umino, am I right?" the vampire sounded nervous, but kept his composure. "And I won't have the displeasure, I'm sure, of meeting you," Iruka ran the dagger through the vampire's throat, and the beast disintegrated into ashes._

"_You okay…?" Iruka asked Naruto._

"_Mommy, daddy, where are they?" Naruto cried. Iruka held the sobbing child in a more comfortable position and walked out of the house. Noticing the boy's parents on the floor, he shifted his shoulder so Naruto wouldn't have to see._

_Iruka deftly put his dagger away and pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. "Hello, Tsunade? Yeah, we have a kid here, an Uzumaki… Yes son of The Yellow Flash, Minato. There aren't many others are they…?" Iruka paused for a second, still walking, "About three miles away…HQ's around 11 miles away… Are you freaking insane? It's fifteen degrees…" another pause… "Okay then. Bye."_

"_Naruto, we're going to walk to Tsunade's house. It's about three miles away. It might take 10 minutes if I run at my top speed. Hold on, okay?" Iruka assured the boy. Naruto clutched onto the black leather coat Iruka was wearing, and Iruka took off. The trees were going by quickly, and to entertain himself, Naruto attempted to count them. But since Naruto was woken up from a deep sleep, he found himself drifting off after the first five minutes._

_A blond woman with blond hair stood at the door. She welcomed Iruka and the napping child in._

"_So tell me everything," the woman named Tsunade said. "The vampire was an A-rank, he was after the Uzumaki Clan for years, and just wiped out the last of them. Except little Naratu or Naruto or whatever," Iruka explained._

"_Shizune found your motorcycle for you. Once Naruto gets a good sleep, you can ride him home and he'll stay with you," Tsuande decided._

_Iruka wanted to stand up and argue, but Naruto had fallen asleep, half on the man's lap, half off. "Uh, do you mind if we use your couch?" Iruka asked. "Whatever."_

Ketsora: Did you like it?

**Chibi Gaara: Review** or die.

**Ketsora: Bad Gaara, don't threaten our potential reviewers! (Smacks Gaara)**


	2. Uzumaki Reporting

Ketsora: Thank you to my three reviewers

**Ketsora: Thank you to my three reviewers! I'm touched.**

**AnsemMesna**

**Dragonfire04: You'll have to find out about Sasuke… (wink)**

**MelissaKS**

**You made my day… Now onto Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 Uzumaki Reporting

"Naruto. Wake up," Iruka whispered into the fourteen-year-old boy's ear.

"Shuttup," Naruto grumbled. Iruka placed a sheet of paper over his adopted son's eyes and yelled, "FIRE!"

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR…? OH JEEZ, I'M BLIND!" Naruto flailed about. He drew the dagger that Iruka passed down to him. Iruka chuckled into the back of his hand and removed the paper from Naruto's eyes.

"Look. Akuma Institute sent you a pamphlet," the brown haired man said. The blond snatched the envelope and held it in front of his face inquisitively. "Vampire hunting? Specialty courses in: Demon Slaying, and Werewolf Tracking…?" Naruto turned to face his caretaker. "Is this real?" he made a face.

Iruka rubbed his nose and pulled a rolled piece of paper from his bookshelf. "See, Akuma Institute is real. That's where I graduated. And where you'll do likewise," Iruka smiled.

"For real?" Naruto was excited and jumped to hug Iruka. "Ah! Off, off. You're not 5 anymore, you can't just jump on me!" Iruka exclaimed, "You're gonna transfer from your old school and classes start tomorrow."

Naruto sat cross-legged on the couch. "So, tomorrow, I'm going to start my quest to become the greatest Vampire Hunter ever, right," he seemed confused. Iruka looked surprised, "The best, hardly. Many clans train their kids to hunt vampires when they're around 5 or 6! You may be behind…" Naruto threw a book at his guardian. "Why do I bother?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Here we are. Akuma Ins…" Iruka slammed the kickstand down on the motorcycle and turned to see if Naruto was still there. He wasn't. Naruto was practically knocking down the door.

In the process of dashing to the entrance, he passed a young man in a dark black cloak, which covered his mouth with the collar. His onyx eyes pierced the blond and he closed them. His black hair was almost in the shape of a chicken's butt, but in a dignified way. His name, which Naruto would soon learn to love and hate, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do you need help opening the door, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned and fumed at the black-haired stranger. "Not from you, teme!" he shot. Sasuke brushed it off. He reached his hand out and grasped the handle. "Are you coming?" Sasuke was already on the other side, still holding the door on the tips of his fingers.

"Naruto, wait!" Iruka dashed up to the boys, "Take this dagger, it's yours now." Naruto grasped the silver dagger and stuffed it away into his pocket. He really had nowhere else to put it for now.

The blond noticed a bandage wrapped around Sasuke's right palm. "What happened there?" Naruto scoffed. "Accident. Come on, I won't hold this door forever, especially not for you," was Sasuke's rough reply.

When Naruto passed through the door and heard his black combat boots click on the solid gray marble floor, Sasuke was already across the long hallway. _Damn, he's fast!_ Naruto thought.

He felt someone bump into him from behind. He turned around and came face to face with a pair of emerald eyes and pink hair.

"Move it. Some of us want to get to class," the girl sneered. Naruto moved out of the way and took long strides to catch up to Sasuke.

"Class number one is… right here. Werewolf Tracking," Sasuke swung open a heavy oak door and the creak could be heard throughout the hall. "So, you've been here before?" Naruto was curious. He put his arms behind his head and grinned. Sasuke glared, "No, this is my first year."

The room was pretty dark and cold. Like a dungeon.

Well, it beats white cushioned rooms with straightjackets and guys all in white with syringes._ Naruto thought to himself, grinning._


End file.
